mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fandom:Gaiden Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Tracks available on the Gaiden Albums. Homestuck Gaiden is mantained and used by the Homestuck music team, yet the following albums are not officially part of the Homestuck soundtrack and as such will not be used in the comic. For the official albums, see Music Albums. * Blue songs are songs that you can only get by purchasing the entire album. As of some point in late 2011, none of the albums can be downloaded from Homestuck Gaiden's bandcamp; the exact nature of the problem, and whether it will be remedied, are unclear. Homestuck for the Holidays Released December 25th, 2010 This album can be found here. #'Time for a Story' (1:20) #'A Skaian Christmas' (2:22) #'Anthem of Rime' (3:22) #'Pachelbel's Gardener' (3:58) #'Carefree Perigee' (1:38) #'The More You Know' (0:33) #'The Squiddles Save Christmas' (2:46) #'Billy the Bellsuit Diver Has Something to Say' (3:26) #'Squiddly Night' (1:01) #'The Santa Claus Interdimensional Travel Sleigh' (0:23) #'Land of Light and Cheer' (1:53) #'Gog Rest Ye Merry Prospitians' (2:15) #'Carolmanthetime' (3:44) #'Candlelight' (3:15) #'Oh, No! It's the Midnight Crew!' (0:28) #'Let it Snow' (1:31) #'Hella Sweet' (0:17) #'Shit, Let's Be Santa' (2:33) #'Choo Choo' (1:28) #'Oh, God, Christmas!' (0:40) #'A Very Special Time' (0:38) #'Candles and Merry Gentlemen' (1:02) Land of Fans and Music Released July 26th, 2011 This album can be found here. #'Beginnings (Press Start to Play)' (6:18) #'Downtime' (2:15) #'Doctor (Deep Breeze Mix)' (4:36) #'Meltwater' (5:04) #'Crystalanachrony' (3:05) #'The Land of Wind and Shade' (3:17) #'Thought and Flow' (1:46) #'First Guardian, Last Stand' (3:33) #'Land of Wrath and Angels' (2:23) #'Ruins of Rajavihara' (2:58) #'Vigilante ~ Cornered' (3:21) #'A Fashionable Escape' (3:43) #'Clockbreaker' (2:40) #'Quartz Lullaby' (0:41) #'Dance of the Wayward Vagabond' (2:32) #'Joker Strife' (3:09) #'Sunshaker' (2:29) #'Sburban Rush' (1:37) #'Prince of Seas' (1:53) #'Atomik Meltdown' (3:28) #'Jackie Treats' (3:14) #'Skaian Air' (2:45) #'Sburban Elevator' (0:30) #'Moody Mister Gemini' (1:53) #'Starkind' (3:47) #'Maibasojen' (3:13) #'MeGaDanceVaNia' (6:04) #'SadoMasoPedoRoboNecroBestiality' (1:48) #'Under the Hat' (1:57) #'Sburban Piano Doctor' (1:52) #'The Hymn of Making Babies' (1:12) #'Emissary of Wind' (3:00) #'Land of Quartz and Melody' (4:04) #'Midnight Spider' (3:17) #'House of Lalonde' (1:20) #'L'etat de l'ambivalence' (3:04) #'Growin' Up Strider' (1:30) #'Nakkadile' (2:48) #'Vigilante' (2:00) #'Jack and Black Queen' (5:29) #'A War of One Bullet' (3:06) #'Corpse Casanova' (2:21) #'Salamander Fiesta' (3:14) #'MegaloVaniaC' (1:42) #'Shame and Doubt' (2:44) #'SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF SHOW' (1:07) #'Growing Up' (5:11) #'The Drawing of the Four' (5:00) #'Ira quod Angelus' (5:11) #'Final Stand' (4:32) #'Farewell' (4:04) #'Heir-Seer-Knight-Witch' (7:59) #'Cutscene at the End of the Hallway' (2:50) Jailbreak Vol. 1 Released October 16th, 2011 This album can be found here. #'Fanfare' (0:13) #'Jailstuck (Intro)' (1:39) #'Title Screen' (1:12) #'Logorg' (1:20) #'Elf Shanty' (2:48) #'Phantom Echoes' (1:48) #'Assail' (2:41) #'Confrontation' (2:06) #'Rising Water (Oh, Shit!)' (1:02) #'Moment of Pause' (1:27) #'Bars' (1:08) #'Jackknive' (2:44) #'Intestinal Fortification' (2:05) #'Console Thunder' (2:57) #'Be the Other Guy' (3:46) #'Softbit' (3:32) #'Drillgorg' (1:28) #'Retrobution' (2:22) #'Game Over' (0:31) #'Is This the End?' (3:27) #'This is the End' (2:30) #'nsfasoft presents' (0:02) #'A Common Occurrance (Every Night, To Be Exact)' (0:57) #'Useful or Otherwise' (2:16) #'Dr. Squiddle' (0:48) #'Distance' (2:08) #'Mechanic Panic' (1:43) #'i told you about ladders' (0:43) #'b a w s' (1:17) #'Softbit (Original GFD Please Shut the Fuckass Mix By Request Demo Version)' (3:25) #'Audio Commentary Featuring Robert J! Lake, Nick Smalley, Luke "GFD" Benjamins, and Erik "Jit" Scheele' (43:07) Tomb of the Ancestors Released November 17th, 2011 The album can be found #'ETERNAL SUFFERING' (02:51) #'twoward2 the heaven2' (02:22) #'wwretched wwaltz' (03:47) #'''--Empirical''' (02:04) #'Dishonorable Highb100d' (03:00) #'aN UNHOLY RITUAL,' (02:45) #'Immaculate Peacekeeper' (03:03) #'0_0' (03:00) #'SUBJUGGLATION' (02:48) #'pawnce!' (01:58) #'R3DGL4R3' (03:02) #'Spider8ite!!!!!!!!' (04:13) #'Green Sun' (02:24) #'June, Or July' (02:05) #'Valhalla (Scratched Disc Edit)' (03:31) #'Spider8ite (Thief of Lounge Mix)' (03:31)